Along with the development of smart terminal devices, users frequently use terminal devices for information transmission in daily life. For example, a user may install an application in a smart phone for transmitting application-related information to a server, and the server may perform corresponding processing according to the received information. Use of a smart terminal device (e.g., a smart phone) for information transmission allows information exchange to be realized at ease. Generally, the terminal device transmits information through a data network, such as a 3G/4G cellular network. In an environment where a data network is unavailable, however, information transmission by the terminal device may be suspended, thereby negatively affecting user experience.